paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lego PAW patrol: Pups save a school bus
Pups save a School Bus is another level in Lego PAW patrol: adventures with the pups. To acess this level, you need to open the parking lot area, by having someone like Ryder hack into the system. First part: unload the patroller The Paw patroller drives by the bridge so fast, it causes a fisherman, which we see at the start of the level, to fall off. The paw patroller makes a stop at the Lookout where a helper with a shovel comes by. Ryder: That was a long trip. Robo dog tries to eat a taco, but Ryder catches him, he then throws the taco at the helpers face. Helper with shovel: Hmmmmmm! Ryder:You pups can play. The pups then ran out He then looks at Robi dog, still upset about the loss of his taco, and the helper. The mission starts Ryder: We'll unpack everything. Robo dog: *bark bark* Ryder: yes, you have to help as well. After the mission Ryder gets a call while helping the helper Ryder: Hi, Ryder here While Ryder was calling, the helper gets crushed by the box he was pushing Part 2: The spike yard Mr. Hudson gets upset, though Mr. Porter offers him a wrench. Mr. Hudson glares causing Mr. Porter to retract. The paw patroller arrives with the team. Mr. Hudson: Ryder, pups, am I so glad to see you. Ryder: Don't worry, we will fix your bus. Ryder then steps on a banana Ryder: and we will clean this up. Marshall? Marshall: on it! *woof* Mission start Mr. Hudson: I would check both sides to make sure my front nor the rear of the bus got whacked Ryder: Okay, Rocky. Rocky: on it! Aftee checking the first side Mr. Hudson: Oh thank you! Just one more side to go! Chase: That shouldn't be to hard. After checking both sides. Rocky: Now, I'm going to havevto replace the tires. Mr. Hudson: replace the- I can't! There's only 10 minutes till school! Ryder: The paw patroller will be the temp. School bus part 3: Chickeletta is flying your helicopter Skye Ryder came by with Chase and the Paw patroller for the kids Ryder: All aboard! Chase grabs his microphone and a school bus cap Chase: All aboard the temporary school bus Alex: that's not a school bus, that's a cool bus. Kids: ooh! The kids trample Ryder and Chase and enter. Alex: Look the cool rides. Alex climbs aboard Chase's car, Julius drives on Zuma's car, and Julia drives on Rubbles rig. Chickeletta drives in Skye's helicopter. Ryder: Hey, wait, where are the- Chase: Oh no! Ryder gasps as he witnesses the other pups vehicles AWOL. At the lookout, Zuma, Skye, and Rubble try to free the helper. Ryder: pups! The bus had a detour, due to kids riding your vehicles. Pups: gasp Ryder: Skye? Chickeletta is flying your helicopter. Skye: She's what!?! Level starts with Rubble and Zuma going to the city hall to stop Rubble's rig. Rubble: My rig! Keast it was taken care of someone more careful. Zuma: Hey, I heard that! After stopping Rubble's rig Skye (over radio): guys, I have gained control of my helicopter. Chase (over radio): And my truck Skye (over radio): And I think your hovercraft is circling Captain Turbot Captain Turbot: Help! Julius: Sorry, can't control this! Zuma: Oh no! After finding a glider, you glide down. Zuma: Hey, I can see Ryder from here! Hi dude! Ryder: Hi! Zuma: So vertigo now! But can't stop! Zuma: Least it's duck season! Zuma: I'm here, time to unlatch! After Zuma unlatches Zuma: Yes! Back to shore we go! Captain Turbot: Thank you! Captain Turbot doesn't relize that the fishermsn from before is near him. Part 4: Super Ryder saves the Paw patroller Will do transcript later